This invention relates to a switch. More particularly, this invention relates to a magnetic switch that can be used in a spa, hot tub, swimming pool, bathtub, or aquarium.
Spas, hot tubs, pools, bathtubs, and aquariums frequently include switches to control various electrical functions, such as pumping and lighting systems. (Those skilled in the art will understand that the terms xe2x80x9cspaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chot tubxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably. For simplicity, the remainder of this description will use only the term xe2x80x9cspa,xe2x80x9d which will be understood to encompass spas and hot tubs.) Conventionally, spas and pools have used mechanical switching assemblies to control such electrical functions. Mechanical switching assemblies, however, require holes to be drilled in the spa or pool shell, creating a potential that water will leak from the spa. Moreover, such mechanical switching assemblies often fail due to water or chemical intrusion into the switching assembly itself.
Accordingly, a need exists for a switching assembly that can be used in spas and pools without drilling the shells and that is not prone to failure due to water or chemical intrusion. The present invention provides such a switching assembly.
In one aspect, the present invention is an appartus that includes a vessel for holding water and a switching assembly. The vessel has an interior surface and an exterior surface, at least a portion of the interior surface contacting water when the vessel is holding water. The switching assembly includes an actuator attached to the interior surface of the vessel and exposed at least in part to water when water is held by the vessel. The switching assembly also includes a switch attached to the exterior surface of the vessel so as to be protected from exposure to water when water is held by the vessel, the switch for changing state in response to stimulus from the actuator.
In another aspect, the present invention is a spa that includes a spa shell for holding water, an electrical system, and a switching assembly. The spa shell has an interior surface that is exposed to water when water is held by the spa shell and an exterior surface that faces away from water held by the spa shell. The switching assembly controls an aspect of the electrical system and includes: an actuator attached to the interior surface of the spa shell and exposed at least in part to water when water is held by the spa shell; and a switch attached to the exterior surface of the spa shell so as to be protected from exposure to water when water is held by the spa shell, the switch for changing state in response to a magnetic field generated by the actuator.
In another aspect, the present invention is a method of manufacturing a spa or pool that includes at least one electrical system controlled at least in part by a switch. The method includes the following steps: forming a shell having an interior surface that is exposed to water when water is held by the shell and an exterior surface that faces away from water held by the shell; attaching a switch to the exterior surface of the shell; coupling the switch to the electrical system so that the switch can be used to control an aspect of the electrical system; and attaching an actuator that causes the switch to change state to the interior surface of the shell without having to make a hole through the shell.
These are only examples of aspects of the present invention. The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.